Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which makes it possible to provide a wavy state of a sheet on which an image is to be recorded by a recording unit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of an ink-jet recording apparatus which records an image by discharging ink droplets from nozzles provided for a recording unit onto a sheet such as recording paper or the like supported by a platen, a phenomenon (cockling) occurs in some cases, in which a part of the sheet adhered with inks swells to rise or float up from the platen. When the cockling occurs, then the part of the sheet, which floats up from the platen, is brought in contact with, for example, the recording unit and/or a guide member for guiding the sheet, and it is feared to cause, for example, any disturbance or disorder of the image recorded on the sheet and/or any paper jam or clog-up.
On this account, a structure is known, which makes it possible to suppress the occurrence of the cockling by providing a plurality of paper discharge rollers, a plurality of first spur rollers, and a plurality of second spur rollers which are provided downstream from a platen in the conveyance direction. Specifically, the plurality of paper discharge rollers are arranged while providing spacing distances respectively in the width direction orthogonal to the conveyance direction. The plurality of paper discharge rollers are brought in contact with a surface of the sheet opposite to a surface on which an image is recorded. The first spur rollers are provided opposingly over or above the plurality of paper discharge rollers respectively. The sheet is conveyed while being nipped or interposed by the mutually opposing first spur rollers and the paper discharge rollers. The plurality of second spur rollers are arranged respectively between the first spur rollers which mutually adjoin in the width direction.
The plurality of second spur rollers respectively abut against the surface on which the image is recorded, with respect to the sheet conveyed from the platen. The abutment portions are pushed and moved downwardly from the uppermost ends of the paper discharge rollers. Accordingly, the sheet is in the wavy state in the width direction. When the sheet is in the state as described above, even if the inks adhere to the sheet supported on the platen and any part of the sheet swells, then it is possible to suppress the occurrence of the phenomenon (cockling) in which the sheet floats up from the platen.